Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2017 on PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and PlayStation Vita. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and THQ. Plot The Story for Cartoon Network Universe,Ben and Dexter hire on new cartoon characters version but Vilgax have been war to visit by on earth to tell for other universe call Mortal Kombat.There one strange enemy fortress name Nelo GrandAngelo who was have been created the ultimate fighter call Onaku, he have fuse by and Onaga.Get ready for new Kombat! Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10 Dexter Blossom Johnny Bravo Samurai Jack Eddy Edd Ed Flain Mordecai Rigby Finn Rex Tom Jerry Grim Billy Mandy Omi Kimiko Raimundo Clay Biowulf Jack Spicer Garnet Pearl Courage Mojo Dojo Him Vilgax Ice King Marceline Chowder Flapjack Captain K'nuckles Kevin Levin Wayne Lucien Numbuh 1 Juniper Lee Scooby Doo Gumball Darwin Dee Dee Mandark Bubbles Buttercup Robotboy Rotroboy Bloo Mac Aku Mortal Kombat Raiden Liu Kang Johnny Cage Sonya Blade Jax Briggs Kitana Scorpion Sub-Zero Kano Reptile Goro Shang Tsung Havik Reiko Jarek Kenshi Rain Skarlet Zomex Custer Motaro Kintaro Sheeva Stryker Nightwolf Noob Sailbot Smoke Tanya Tremor Mileena Kung Lao Ermac Quan Chi Sindel Shao Kahn Jade Cyrax Sektor Khameleon Belokk Li Mei Fujin Sareena Kai Jarek Drahmin Shinnok Meat Mavado Frost Bo'Rai Cho Onaga DLC Cartoon Network Fionna Johnny Test Rolf Angelo Marshall Lee Skips Garfield Lion-O Mortal Kombat Hsu Hao Moloch Nitara Hotaru Darrius Kira Kobra Dairou Quests Xbox Master Chief Alan Wake Dust Volta Scorch Necro Kameo Blinx Lara Croft Gunstringer Conker Banjo Jack of Blade Street Fighter Ryu Ken Chun-Li Guile Sagat R.Mika Akuma Cammy Balrog Vega Dhalsim Sakura Zangief Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat EX Cartoon Network Zs'Skayr Highbreed Khyper Katnappe Fuse Mortal Kombat Yoru Tao Wang Tasia Grum Blaze NPC Cartoon Network Max Tennyson Princess Bubblegum Computress Benson Professor Utonium Master Fung Mortal Kombat Shunjiko Taven Chameleon Mokap Nimbus Terrafaux Daegon CNvsMK Crusade Edition Cartoon Network Zak Saturday V.V Argost Slumbo Mumm-Ra Atomic Betty Mortal Kombat Sarah Nac Li Kane Liam Ariana Obsidian Boss Characters Nelo GrandAngelo Vilkahn Onaku Secret Mag-Zod Traxmod Biztaos Unlockable Characters Cartoon Network Kyula Fasntaslid Viltech Tolino Ken Tennyson Nobutmar Ayendon Bdiont Mortal Kombat Cassie Cage D'Vorah Erron Black Ferra/Torr Jacqui Briggs Kotal Kahn Kung Jin Takeda CNvsMK Extended Cut Cartoon Network TOM Hoss Delgado Scotsman Captain Planet Mortal Kombat Mercura Kona Connor Yaqoba Factions Cartoon Network * Hunger Floard * Biker Gang * Puffer Fortress * Xiaolin Element * Mixamajig * Uber Rangers * Kid Next Door * Mystery Incorporated * Plumber Academy * Alien Siege Mortal Kombat * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Red Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * Special Force * Tekunin * Shirai Ryu * Xiaolin Monk * Kahn Guard Stages # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Dexter's Lab # Mandark's Lab # Legend Of OOO # Candy Kingdom # Ice Kingdom # Peach Creek # Finn's Treehouse # Vilgax's Throne Room # Hell # Mixtropia # Junkyard # Foster's Home # Wu Shi Academy # Netherrealm # Subway # The Pit # Krypt # Lin Kuei Temple Inside # Special Force Base # Black Dragon Base # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Sky Temple # The Tower # Jade's Desert # Dead Pool # Goro's Lair # Wastelands of Outworld Trival * Ed boon return to must created two games for Netherrealms Studios.Alfter teaser for Mojo Dojo and Goro must be war and other characters are been battle.To victory they have see the ultimate fighter call Onaku. * Include Crusade Edition for DLC after Steam version and Extended Cut will be soon, but there one bigger update call "Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat EX. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs Category:CN Category:CN games Category:Cartoon network Category:NetheRealm Studios Category:Netherrealm Studios Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Adventure Time Category:Ben 10 Category:Regular Show Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:2017 Games Category:Steam Games Category:THQ Category:Mixels Category:Scooby Doo Category:Robotboy Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Johnny Bravo